


Bees in Bed: Locks

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light BDSM, Smut, Yang is useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Just a lazy Friday afternoon in team RWBY's room at Beacon.Takes place around Volume 5, Chapter 7. (My BMBLB fic index)(There isan explicit version here)





	Bees in Bed: Locks

"Hey Yang, can you close your eyes for a minute? I have a surprise for you." Blake's voice drifted up from the bottom bunk.

  
Lying in her bed at Beacon, reading a book (another one of Blake's, one of the few that wasn't smutty at all), Yang shrugged to herself, memorized the page she was on, and closed her eyes. Just to make it clear she wasn't peeking, Yang put the book down and put both hands, metal and flesh, over her eyes.

  
"Is the surprise telling me where everyone else went? I don't usually get this much reading time on a Friday." Yang heard a whisper of cloth. What was she doing? Changing clothes?

  
"That's part of it. " Yang could hear a mischievous lilt in Blake's voice. "I got Pyrrha to take everyone out to Secret Beach. With lots of food and camping gear. They'll be back on Monday."

  
"Sounds like fun."

  
"That's why I knew it would work. And Pyrrha wanted a romantic place to have a date with Jaune. I checked with Ruby first."

  
"I mean, Secret Beach isn't, really. It's not like we own it or anything. " A little metallic sound, like a snap closing.

  
"I just... thought it would be better if I asked."

  
"Thanks. But, I mean, I took you there. You can share the secret with whoever you want, now." Yang paused. "So why did you send everyone away?" Yang could guess. But she wanted to hear Blake say it.

  
She felt Blake's weight settle onto the top bunk, right next to her. "Just... open your eyes."

  
Yang put her hands down, and opened her eyes. Saw Blake kneeling on the bed next to her in- not very much at all. Just a fancy purple matched set of bra and panties, more straps than anything. She had a bright yellow bow in her hair. Yang swallowed, tried to say something, her mouth dry, her mind suddenly completely unconcerned with the concept of words at all. _Pretty_.

  
Blake lifted her gaze to Yang's face. Barely. Blake's face was flushed. Her arms behind her back, pushing her chest forward, she asked, "Do you like it?"

  
Nodding. Yes, nodding was an appropriate response. Yang managed to do that.

  
"Happy late birthday, by the way. Sorry I missed it."

  
Had she? Yang couldn't remember that. "That's okay."

  
"But I wanted to do something extra special for you." Blake did her breathing trick, and brought her hands out from behind her back. Around one wrist dangled a pair of handcuffs, and she had the key in the palm of the other hand. She look right into Yang's eyes, deliberately blinked slowly. "We've got until Monday."

  
Barely able to hear over the pounding in her ears, Yang slowly reached over and picked up the key. Set it between the pages of Blake's book, and leaned over the side of the bed to place it on the nightstand. Shivered, breathing heavily as she sat up, taking Blake's hand. "Where do you want to start?"

  
Blake smiled at her. "Maybe start with the other cuff? After that - whatever you want. Get your toys out, try out your arm's vibrate setting - I've got a bag on my desk with more stuff that I bought for this. And Pyrrha bought a case of water and another of Dragoboons. They're in the closet."

  
"You did a lot of work for this."_ For me._

  
"Pyrrha and Weiss helped a lot. But yes. Because you're worth it."

  
Yang closed her eyes, let that wash over her. Opened her eyes as ideas started to form. "What's our safeword?"

  
"I trust you."

  
She snorted. Blake, of all people, should know better. "That's a pretty bad safeword, Blake."

  
"Yang... please. I just want you."

  
Lifting Blake's hand, Yang kissed the back of it, just brushing it with her lips. "I never want to actually hurt you. Help me, okay?"

  
Blake sighed, cupping Yang's cheek. "All right. How about the one we used for strip poker night? Aardvark? And Bumblebee's hand signals, if we need them."

  
"Good enough."

  
"Okay." Blake lifted Yang's chin, locking eyes with her. "Now are you going to finish handcuffing me? I might find something else to do, otherwise."

  
Laughing, Yang grabbed the other cuff and locked it into place around-

* * *

  
"Sis? You getting up?" Ruby paused at the door, Crescent Rose over her shoulder. "Practice in the courtyard in ten minutes."

  
Yang blinked bleary eyes, threw a thumb-up at Ruby, not trusting her voice.

  
"Okay, see you down there." She slipped out, closing the door quietly.

  
Forcing herself into a sitting position, Yang scrubbed at her face. _Wake up, Yang. Fantasies over, back to work._ She grabbed her arm from where it was charging and socketed it in.

  
Maybe she could find her way back to that fantasy tonight. And maybe Blake would just turn up in Mistral, ready to pick up where they'd left off. Yang snorted, and got out of bed.


End file.
